Interludes
by Zarra Rous
Summary: When You're Gone Interludes. Mature scenes between Jane and Thor that occur before, during, and after When You're Gone.
1. Chapter 1

Interlude – 1

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

AN: Ok so please don't kill me, but this just wouldn't fit in the regular story without me raising the rating so I'm posting it separately. Please enjoy and let me know if you have any ideas, because I'm planning more of these at some point and will need ideas for them. Enjoy.

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Lemonade Mouth

- Your ancestors called it magic, and you call it science. I come from a place where they are one and the same. -

X Jane Foster/Thor Odinson X

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jane surprised herself with the softly spoken question. They had spent the last three hours talking about her research. At some point they had moved onto the same chaise and even closer. She hoped that he wouldn't notice that her heart was in her throat. He was like no one she had ever met before. Thing's she had studied for years seemed almost common place when he spoke of them, and then there were things she took for granted he knew nothing about.

His reply was spoken just as soft. "I do not know." He in that moment noticed just how close he and his hostess had become while they had been speaking. Her face seemed to glow softly in the fading light of the fire. It was as though she were lighting a fire within him. He cleared his throat and dropped his eyes back to the fire. "I have nowhere to go. I have been banished and I have been made mortal by my father. The Bifrost is closed to me."

She placed a hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry." Catching his eye, she drew a quick breath. His eyes seemed to see deep into her soul. Her heart caught and sped up. "You can stay here. With me."

His own heart swelled with joy at her offer. Lifting her hand he pressed a kissed to her knuckles. Seeing heat blossom in her eyes he smiled feeling an answering heat warm his belly. "We should not."

Jane didn't even bother pretending that she didn't understand his meaning. "If you're going to stay with me, then why not?" Placing her free hand behind his head she pulled his down to meet his lips with her own. "I want you."

Thor's breath caught as she pulled on his lower lip with her teeth. It was getting harder to remember why he should object. He was no innocent, but he didn't think that just one night with this woman would slack his lust for her. If anything he feared that if he tasted her than he would never be free of her. Her dark eyes met his again, a plea he could not resist in them. "Inside. The son of Coul will have me watched."

A quick nod was her only response as she quickly rose and pulled him along behind her, her need for him not abating as she led him into the building. If anything Jane felt as if she would stop breathing if she couldn't have him soon. Finding the back office that she had set up for herself but rarely used, she tugged him inside and locked the door behind them. "Can't see us here."

Thor chuckled at this and removed the flannel jacket and button down shirt that had been given to him earlier. Placing one hand to either side of her head against the door he knew he had to ask again. "Are you sure?"

Running her hands up his side under the very well fitted t-shirt was her answer. With a sigh she fused her lips to his again. A quick tug and her sweater and over shirt were pooled at her feet, as was his t-shirt. His heat darkened eyes met hers once more as he lifted her with ease and pressed her against the door. "My Jane." He buried his face in her neck as she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed.

A few moments of fumbling and giggles saw the rest of their cloths spread on the floor and being used as a rug would be.

With gentleness that he hadn't realized he possessed, Thor ran one hand lovingly down her side, reveling in the feel of her silken skin under his fingertips. Leaning down to her he kissed her gently and they both sighed in rapture as they became one. As he stroked her towards bliss he could feel himself falling farther under the sweet spell of Freya's design. And as they groaned their pleasure for any who would hear, he shattered.

With a heavy breath he looked down into the bliss-filled eyes of his love, his Jane, and knew he could never be without her again.

But it was not to be quite so soon…

"I'll return for you. Deal?"  
>"Deal."<p>

- Cont in 'When You're Gone' and possibly more interludes.


	2. Chapter 2

Interlude – 2

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not original belong to the gods of Asgard and Marvel Comics. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Original characters are mine and may be used with permission. Not intended for personal gain, just enjoyment.

AN: Here's number two takes place about two years after chapter two, or three years after the movie. Enjoy.

Been far away for far too long  
>But you know, you know, you know<br>I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<p>

- Nickelback

- At least make it harder for me! -

X Jane Foster/Thor Odinson X

"I'm going Brynja, whither you like it or not." Jane scowled at her adopted sister, as she shoved a clean shirt into an overnight bag. Opportunities to be alone with her husband had been few and far between the past year or two and so she was going to take the one that Tony had provided for her.

"But what about the kids?"

Turning with her bag in hand, the older woman placed her free hand on Darcy's shoulder. "You're here if they need you and I'll be back in the morning. It's not like I'm going around the world. I'll be two hours from here by helicopter. Jarvis will have me back before you all get up in the morning." Jane sighed, "I miss him."

Sighing with defeat Darcy hugged the woman she had grown to love as her own sister. "Okay, just be careful alright? I don't need Coulson and his gang yelling at me through email again."

X Astrid/Jane X

It was on silent feet that a darkly clad figure slipped through the halls of a posh hotel in Alberta. None who saw the figure could later recall what they had seen, many thought it a mere shadow. And so none gave heed when the figure entered the elevator dedicated to the top-floor suites. Moments later the same figure gentle opened one of the two doors slipping soundlessly in through the door and letting it close with only a tiny click to mark anyone's passage.

Thor stirred only slightly in his sleep as the figure dropped the dark grey cloak that had shrouded the woman beneath. At the first touch of her light fingers to his ankle he sighed. The next touch to his calf drew a soft groan, and the weight of a slender female climbing onto the bed pulled him closer to waking. His dreams started to fade as the weight shifted and his blanket was slowly pulled from his nearly naked body.

The soft touches resumed as he sighed sleepily once more. Feather-light touches from ankle to hip, drew him into an aroused wakefulness. As he woke a soft feminine sigh reached his ears, one that he well knew. "Jane?" His quiet sleepy question drew a quiet laugh from the woman now caressing his tight stomach muscles. It was all the confirmation that he needed. Opening his eyes he could just make out the features of his wife kneeling on the bed at his side, her nude form bathed in soft moonlight.

Leaning forward over him she drew her leg across his own to straddle his hips. "Astrid, my love, remember." She whispered into his ear, her warm breath drawing a shudder from the figure below her. Pulling back she crawled down his body taking his boxer-briefs with her. Tossing them to the floor behind her, she turned her attention to the impressive member that was rising to attention before her.

Touching it with teasing fingers she smirked as her husband's eyes rolled back and fluttered closed. Gently wrapping her fingers around it she gave it a light tug, and laughed softly as he groaned.

"Minx."

"My Lord."

Sliding his hands along her arms he gently pulled her so that she was now lying chest to chest with him. He touched his lips to her forehead and nearly laughed himself at her disappointed whine. After pressing kisses to her cheeks and chin, he relented and finally kissed her lips, as he had longed to do. A deep sigh of satisfaction left them both, as their tongues caressed one another. Releasing her lips, he pulled her over and lay over her, his strong arms supporting his weight above her.

Her fingers fluttered over his shoulders, as her legs wrapped themselves around his hips.

"Please my love."  
>So with a kiss he slid into her and both sighed at the feeling of homecoming. With soft strokes he slowly pulled her along with him into bliss. Her impatience becoming his own far too quickly for his liking and as his thrusts became harder, so too did it become harder to hold back the climax that they were both striving for.<p>

With a low keening whine Jane pulled him along with her into orgasm, as they both shattered.

Putting his forehead to hers Thor struggled to catch his breath as she gently kissed him. A few moments passed before he pulled away smiling as his Jane pouted at the loss of contact. Laying to her side he drew her into his arms and breathed deeply of her scent, not knowing when next they would have this chance to just relax in each other's arms.

"Stay?"

"You know I can't."

"I wish it was otherwise my love."

"I know. I have to be home by morning."

With a kiss he pulled her under him once more. "Then, I suppose we should make the most of the time we have this night."

And they did.

X Thor Odinson X

It was a yawning, but well satisfied Jane who quietly opened the back door of her home just after dawn. To her lack of surprise her sister was sitting at a barstool at the kitchen island, a cup of coffee in hand and a knowing smirk on her face. "I take it you had a good time?"

Pouring herself a cup she nodded, as she laid her overnight bag on the floor next to her own stool. "Didn't sleep at all." She smiled softly, "Remind me to order flowers for Pepper for talking Tony into this."

Darcy smiled, "I already did. She's going to get them in the morning, and just for kicks Tony is getting a giant teddy bear."

Jane laughed, "Thanks Brynja."

X Darcy/ Brynja X

And to no one's surprise except Thor's, his lovely formally mortal wife ended up finding out she was pregnant three weeks later.

X Jane Foster/Thor Odinson X

AN2: Don't you love quote that can be so dirty when taken out of context. :-P lol


End file.
